


flowers

by lukegodbaby



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert, ambiguously gendered reader, this boy steals things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukegodbaby/pseuds/lukegodbaby
Summary: patrick brings you flowers. it goes how you expect, since it’s him.





	flowers

Patrick arrived at your house when he was supposed to — which is to say, ten minutes later than you’d agreed upon, but you were used to it by now. Only this time, he brought you something.

 

He held out his hand, presenting a small bundle of flowers to you.

 

“Oh, thanks, babe —” you said, then you thought for a moment. “Patrick, where did you get these?”

 

“Picked them for you,” he said, shrugging.

 

You took a closer look at the flowers he pressed into your hand. They had long stems and countless blooms with tiny petals. These were no wildflowers.

 

“ _Where_ did you pick them?”

 

He shrugged again.

 

“Patrick, these kinds of flowers don’t just _grow_ places. Did you get these from someone’s garden?”

 

“No.” He reached out to toy with your hair, trailing two fingers down your neck after, clearly bored with your questions.

 

“Then were did you get them?”

 

“I told you, I picked them.”

 

“Patrick.” You moved away from his hands so he was forced to look at you, annoyed. “Where?”

 

“At the store. Flowers are really expensive, you know.”

 

At first, those sentences seemed unrelated. But then you realized — Patrick had, for some amount of time, no matter how small, considered buying you flowers. Actually spending money on you — something that wasn’t condoms.

 

If you were ever going to get thrown a fucking bone with this boy, it was this, and you weren’t going to ignore it.

 

“I love them,” you said, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

 

“I knew you would,” he said, pulling your body close until it was flush with his.

 

“You know me pretty well,” you said.

 

It was only partly true — he knew what got you going, and how to make you see red. But he also knew your favorite candy, and your favorite places to fuck, and what you wanted to do to get out of this fucking town. And somehow, some way, he had guessed that you’d know that today, he had tried for you.

 

“Come on,” he said, pulling you by the hand down the walk away from your house. “I got the Trans Am all to myself for an hour, and I want you under me in the back seat.”

 

You laughed. “Okay, babe.”

 

“You gonna put out ‘cause I got you flowers?”

 

You laughed, harder this time.

 

“Sure, babe. Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on tumblr at god--baby.tumblr.com


End file.
